


I promised

by Summer_knight



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Turtles (TMNT), Alien Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Not Beta Read, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Raphael, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_knight/pseuds/Summer_knight
Summary: Spin off smut for my 4 turtles and an alien ficThis is my own adaptation is Mona Lisa my own version, feel free to read my on going fic as named above too x





	I promised

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling / grammar mistakes

"hey shorty" Raphael ran his hands up Mona's sides as she re heated a slice of pizza for Mikey in the make shift microwave Donny had built.

"I thought you where training with Leo" Mona felt him brush her long red hair to the side as to get to her neck as he bent down.

"yeh well we finished early" his gruff voice low in her ear just before the microwave dinged.

"I told Mikey we could hang today" the alien smirked as she knew Raph was bad at sharing, when they first met he hated her loathed her.

Raph rolled his eyes his little brother loved dragging Mona off to do 'human' things like she was actually human...yeah far from it. Raphael purred into her ear while pulling her impossibly closer to his chest sending her shuddering.

"hey Mona is the pizza done yet-" Mikeys sentence ran quiet towards the end as he saw Raph standing over the alien girl holding her close like he wasn't ever letting go "urmmm Raphie... ?" the younger turtle smirked as he saw this older brother glare at him over his shoulder.

"the pizza is done Mikey I was just about to bring it in" Mona smiled her body hot and embarrassed being walked in on by her best friend, tho Raph didn't seem embarrassed more territorial as he get out a growl, sweaty and hot after his training with Leo always had him worked up and more on edge since Leo liked to work him harder then the rest testing his anger and concentration... it wasn't always pretty.

"nahhh I get it bro you want some alone time with Mona" Mikey shrugged before pouring at the red haired alien.

"Ill take care of Raph then we can start our gaming session?" Mona smiled as she opened the microwave and out stretched the re heated pizza to Mikey in a gesture of 'I'll be back I promise' with a smile and a nod he stepped forward to grab the large plate of pizza.

"come on big guy" Mona tapped his arm he loosened his arms letting her turn around in his grasp leaning down to nip at her neck as she tiptoed reaching her arms around his neck "you need to stop growling at people its unbecoming of such a pretty face" Mona snickered kissing his red bandanna.

The large turtle just grunted as he picked her up with ease, she wrapped her legs around his strong frame as he held her ass with one hand and the other made its way to her long red hair pulling it hard "don't call me pretty"

He carried her until he reached the path way that went to both of their rooms "who's room" he growled out as he kisses up her neck giving a soft bite at her shoulder.

"mine, you need to relax" Mona always liked seeing Raph wet and relaxed with a nod he made his way down the hall with Mona still in his arms who was returning the favor by biting his neck harshly dragging her sharp teeth over this tough skin, entering the room he eyed the large 'pool' full of hot water Donny had helped him make this room water bowl perfect for Mona's alien body, constant hot water was made sure of by heaters installed in the bowl not to mention the large jets that circulated the warmth, with a smirk he threw her in and watched as she made a slash her red hair waving on the surface of the water like a dance as she moved.

"real clothes today hu?" he licked his lips looking directly at her now see though white shirt showing off the deep outlines of her chest.

"well I didn't think I'd have to fear them being ripped off with Mikey" Mona rolled her eyes she often just shape shifted clothing, for many reasons tho one of the reasons was Raph and his lack of patience when he wants something from her.

"take em off" he bit his lip "before I rip em off ya" his Brooklyn accent always have her shiveres, she watched as he removed his own armour and clothing before getting into the large pool of water, quickly she stripped of the few items she was wearing leaving her nude and floating in the warmth as he neared. Raph pulled her in against his body feeling her shorter body against his as he stood in the water no problem the water only reaching his chest.

"mmm you can turn if that's easier" he hushed licking over her lips with his large tongue.

"last time we had kinky alien sex you broke your arm" Mona reminded as she licked over his tongue with her own.  
Raph growled before kissing her deeply pulling her body higher as he did.

Raph rolled his hips into her with a low moan before lifting her above the water holding her by her ass with one large hand.

"Raph?" Mona looked down and between her legs only to see his golden eyes staring back as he brought her close to him, her legs either side of his head and bringing his other hand up to support her back "fuck I love this form" 

"I can man handle you so easily like this  
shorty" he smirked before licking her cunt in one long wet stripe getting a moan from Mona as she tried to keep her eyes on him, one hand was dripping onto his arm while the other cupped her own chest.

Raph loved the way her skin felt cupped in his large rough hands, licking up her clit and running the tip of his tongue into her folds getting Mona to moan softly at the sensitive area being licked, he continued to slowly lick at the sensitive area before sucking on her clit long and slow.

"fucckkk Raph!" Mona bit her lip dripping harder at the turtles arm as her legs flexed wither side of his head trapping his cheeks between soft thighs.

Mona couldn't contain her crys as he bit her clit and tugged at it gentry, she could only image how hard he must be under the water, as if he could read her mind he pulled away licking his lips as he looked up at her, carefully he lowered her down into the water again supporting her with his strong arms as he legs felt weak.

As she looked down she could are his massive cock standing straight up already leaking in the water his cock was huge about the size of her forearm with a thick girth and and even thicker knot the pale pink colour contracted with his dark colour pallet so well.

"your so worked up" Mona hummed as her hand reached under the water to play with his length "so hard" she whispered nipping at his shoulder as he let out soft grunts closing his eyes and biting his lip as her small hand danced around his monster cock like silk against rock.

"you have no idea" Raphael growled out as he nutted into her hand trying to get more friction, the hot water was doing wonders for his body relaxing him and making his cock Bob in the water.

Mona kissed his lips softly before dropping into the water her long red hair dancing on top like before, he could see her neck grow gills admiring her as she took the tip into her mouth sucking on it hard while gripping his length with both hands her big brown eyes looking up at him under the water the pupils so black and huge as they looked deep into his golden ones.

she continued on this way sucking his huge cock as far as she could and let her hands pump the rest he could feel himself getting hotter and feeling his stomach tightening, he gripped her hair forcefully moving it so he could see her bobbing her head like a champ.

"fuck babe...just a little more" Mona blew bubbles from her nose licking his tip before dipping deeper into the water and bringing his cock so it sat at 90° as she held the base tight with both hands, she started at the tip sucking harshly as she continued down his throbbing cock until she was half way down and finally gagging as it blocked off her throat with his huge length, as she ran her hands up and down pumping the huge length she ran her nails down it softly just enough to get a reaction from the turtle soon enough he was practically forcing himself not to thrust into her mouth letting out growls and a string of curse words as his climax grew.

she knew he was close his hips tightened and his hand became tighter in her hair, he pulled on it trying to make her come back up to him, letting the huge length go it practically hit her in the face as it sprung back up, Raphael grabbing her waist and pulling her out of the water with labored breaths as he pulled her in for a a kiss her legs wrapped around him her ass practically kissing the too of his cock every time she moved the kiss was sloppy, he held her close as he came it rocked his whole body feeling her plush skin against his cock as he came into the water his cock head sitting between her soft cheeks as he spilled his seed breathing heavily into her neck as he came down from his high.

"shhhh its okay big guy" Mona cooed as she stroked his face softly thumbing at the scar on his lip before kissing it "do you feel better?" her voice was low and claiming all she got back was a low purr as he stroked her long wet hair.

After cleaning the cum from the water Raph settled into the sallowed end so he could sit and relax with the water jets humming at his shell as he watched Mona shape shift some causal clothes before walking out of her room to hand out with Mikey like she had promised but not before kissing him fondly and promising she would be back later to help him scrub his shell.

she always did keep her promises...


End file.
